


L'arte di procrastinare

by Dodici



Series: Bummel [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed Swears, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mustang vs paperworks, totally unmissed missing moment, unadventurous adventures
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: La strada per diventare Comandante Supremo è lastricata di burocrazia e telefonate snervanti.





	L'arte di procrastinare

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo da qualche parte prima dell'inizio del manga. Vorrei dire che questa è la cosa più scema che abbia mai scritto in vita mia, ma temo non figuri neppure tra le prime dieci :'D

East City è un posto umido. In autunno piove sempre e già questo basterebbe a convincere Roy che il pensionamento anticipato sia un’idea grandiosa. Ovviamente, siccome l’universo tiene il broncio nei suoi confronti da molto prima che la propria deprecabile persona arrivasse a meritare ire cosmiche, quella mattina in ufficio manca anche il caffè. Quando l’ha scoperto, è stato chiaro che a lui sarebbe presto mancata la forza di affrontare la giornata e si è quindi accasciato teatralmente sulla sedia – un grande spreco di talento, dato che è tragicamente solo in ufficio.  
Nonostante tutto, checché ne dicano le voci di corridoio – che lui stesso si cura di gonfiare con costanza e dedizione allo scopo di passare sotto i radar e fingersi scemo – è così ligio al dovere che non ha mollato la penna neppure un secondo. Adesso ad esempio la sta usando per tenere separati il suo mento e il piano del tavolo mentre impegna ogni energia residua nel tentativo di non addormentarsi con la faccia spiaccicata su tutte quelle scartoffie. Dov’è la sua medaglia al valore? O il suo caffè, se è per questo: vorrebbe davvero un caffè.  
Fa niente, non si addormenterà: difficile riuscirci quando il quartier generale è assediato da un alluvione, del resto.  
Insomma, piove. Ha piovuto tutta la scorsa settimana e continuerà a piovere. Normalmente questo non disturba nessuno a parte lui stesso, finché c'è un tetto; peccato che stavolta il tetto non sia servito: l'acqua ha ingrossato il fiume, il fiume ha straripato, le fogne non hanno retto, anche le fogne hanno straripato – Roy ha ringraziato il se stesso passato che ha avuto la splendida idea di affittare un appartamento al terzo piano – e l'archivio si è allagato. L'archivio militare. Quello in cui conservano tutti i rapporti, i verbali, i fascicoli del personale... Quello in cui conservano ogni singolo pezzo di carta che sia stato di una qualche rilevanza per qualcuno in qualche momento.  
Gli viene voglia di spiaccicare la faccia su quelle dannate scartoffie solo a pensarci. Invece – invece di bere caffè e ricevere una medaglia al valore per il semplice fatto di non aver ancora smarrito gli ultimi barlumi di senno o pazienza – deve tenere il ritmo con le scartoffie odierne mentre nelle pause, che comunque non ha, deve occuparsi di riprodurre le vecchie. Il resto del team è impegnato a spalare fango dal pian terreno e dalla piazza d’armi e il maggiore Armstrong in trasferta recluta alchimisti per cercare di salvare il salvabile.  
Il cielo ringhia, la cervicale di Roy scricchiola e non sa più se quel gemito affranto l’abbia prodotto la sedia o piuttosto la sua stessa bocca. Lascia scorrere gli occhi sulla venticinquesima circolare che aveva firmato due settimane prima e finisce di sbuffare solo quando il telefono squilla.  
Per un attimo è tentato di chiamare Riza nel tono più rantolante e affranto che riesca a produrre, ma prima di umiliarsi fa in tempo a ricordare che lei non è lì.  
«Mustang» risponde quindi, il pensiero rivolto alla drammatica disorganizzazione della sua credenza: la prossima volta che dimentica di comprare il caffè si dà malato e a lavoro non ci va proprio.  
«Colonnello, una chiamata esterna per lei. È Edward Elric».  
Ah, lui cerca il caffè e la centralinista gli regala un'emicrania. La sua proverbiale fortuna.  
«Passamelo... Acciaio» dice, appena il cavo è stato collegato. Scopre di aver già stretto il ponte nasale tra indice e pollice: è il rinforzo positivo, ormai anche solo il nome di Acciaio gli provoca reazioni fisiche incontrollabili. Di solito dolorose.  
«Non dica “Acciaio” con quel tono, non è che io sia poi così felice di sentirla».  
_Eccerto_. Se la sente di fare una paternale sull'insubordinazione? Guarda la pila di scartoffie e inspira: non se la sente.  
«Insolito da parte tua chiamare, a cosa devo il piacere?».  
«Come cosa, è colpa sua se sono qui! Comunque, questo è un telefono pubblico e si lagna sempre che spendo troppi fondi militari, quindi taglio corto: non possiamo andarci, a sud».  
A sud. Non possiamo andarci a sud. A sud?  
«No?» decide di dire, mentre allunga una mano per scartabellare tra i documenti: perché Acciaio va a sud? Ce l'ha mandato lui? Probabilmente il foglio su cui era scritto è stato masticato via dall'alluvione.  
«No, non ci possiamo andare. Quindi, uh, beh. Tutto qua».  
C'è un momento di silenzio in cui Roy resta in attesa.  
«Acciaio, il motivo» chiede. Lo chiede in tono di sufficienza, dando l'aria di essere un po' seccato e sapere benissimo cosa ci sia in ballo. Non è mica nato ieri, sa giocare a questo gioco molto meglio di molti generali e sicuramente molto meglio di un marmocchio dodicenne appena reclutato.  
«Il motivo è che Alphonse… » Si sente un sonoro “clang” di metallo contro metallo e Mustang corruga la fronte prima ancora che arrivi il resto della risposta. «Alphonse non ha passato i controlli antiterrorismo, non ci fanno salire sul treno».  
I controlli antiterrorismo. Roy sospira e preme il tappo della penna tra le sopracciglia.  
«Acciaio, sei un alchimista di Stato. Ti è venuto in mente di tirar fuori il tuo orologio da alchimista di Stato, vero?»  
«Certo che l'ho fatto!» risponde lui, con enfasi. Un mucchio di enfasi. «L'ho fatto eccome, cavolo, ma volevano che si togliesse l'elmo, no? Mica poteva togliersi l'elmo».  
Pausa pregnante. Almeno il tuono che scrolla le pareti serve a soffocare un altro sospiro.  
«Ovviamente... D'accordo, faccio una telefonata. Sei alla stazione centrale?»  
«Eh... Sì, ma erano convinti. Cioè, non credo che telefonare...»  
«Sono un colonnello dell'esercito e tu sei un alchimista di Stato, anche se riesco a vedere perché tutti trovino difficile credere alla seconda parte».  
«Ehi, sta insinuando qualcosa sulla mia statura?!»  
«Resta lì, ti metto su quel treno in cinque minuti. Ricordati di fare rapporto, dopo. Cinque minuti» ribadisce, quando dall'altro capo arriva una mezza protesta indistinta. «Ci si vede, Acciaio» e mette giù.  
Un altro tuono sbatte i vetri e adesso Roy può tranquillamente affermare che sì, ha anche l'emicrania.  
Infila l'indice nel disco del telefono e si fa passare la polizia ferroviaria della stazione centrale. A quanto pare il responsabile lì è un tale maresciallo Fubster, che sembra assolutamente felice di far salire Acciaio e qualsivoglia suo consanguineo mascherato su qualunque treno desiderino.  
«Probabilmente si è trattato dell'eccessivo zelo da parte di uno dei nostri agenti, non si ripeterà più, Colonnello. _Sìccolonnell'èunpiacerecolonnell'arrivedercicolonnello_ ».  
A dir poco edificante.  
Roy mette giù la cornetta e si concede un momento di palmi premuti sugli occhi, prima che il pomello della porta cigoli e il battente finisca sbattuto senza preavviso contro la parete. Siccome Acciaio è fortunatamente collocato a diversi chilometri da lì, c’è una sola risposta possibile a quel tipo di insubordinazione caotica.  
«Havoc» dice, senza staccare le mai dalla faccia.  
«Sì, oh... Non si faccia vedere che dorme, il Tenente ha già un diavolo per capello».  
«Non stavo dormendo» risponde Roy, fiacco. Non si spinge a domandare perché ci sia del fango sul suo tappeto, dato che il Sottotenente sembra avercelo su ogni superficie del corpo, né perché mai ci siano così tante infrazioni alla divisa sopra un singolo sottufficiale. Probabilmente Hawkeye è irritata perché il più alto in grado tra i suoi sottoposti sembra un giovane minatore, più che un soldato, con la giacca legata in vita e indosso la t-shirt in omaggio col detersivo ammorbidente. Fa il saluto e della fanghiglia gli cade dalla fronte. Addio tappeto.  
«Signore, siamo riusciti a recuperare circa un terzo delle pratiche della scorsa settimana... Breda sta mettendo insieme quelle da inviare al comando centrale».  
«E immagino che me le porterete qua».  
«E ci tocca anche riscriverle da capo, perché uno di quegli alchimisti... Non so come si chiami, sinceramente. Insomma, ha deciso di tentare qualcosa che non so cosa fosse, solo che ha reso i documenti “impresentabili”, a detta del tenente Hawkeye».  
Ha anche segnato le virgolette con le dita: Roy strizza le palpebre e non ringhia perché ci pensa già il cielo; la pioggia batte contro i vetri, contro le sue tempie.  
«Oh, suvvia, non faccia quella faccia, Colonnello». Havoc allarga le braccia e altro fango schizza su pavimento e armadio. «Le serve un abbraccione?»  
«Sottotenente. Se non evapori tu, ti carbonizzo io».

*

Un'ora dopo, nel cassetto non c'è traccia di aspirina né alcun altro genere di analgesico. C'è una bottiglia di bourbon con tanto di bicchiere, questo sì, e Roy deve applicare un notevole sforzo di volontà per ricordarsi di essere in servizio; inoltre, aggiungere una sbronza a tutto quel dramma burocratico non aiuterebbe la sua situazione – o la peggiorerebbe, evocando una versione furibonda del tenente Hawkeye, entità mitologica che non ha alcuna intenzione di disturbare.  
Respira a fondo, trattiene il fiato per quattro secondi e poi soffoca con la sua stessa aria perché il telefono sta squillando, di nuovo.  
«Ma che ho fatto di male?»  
«Colonnello Mustang?»  
«Sì, Katerine...»  
«Sono Marie» risponde la centralinista, che è meno carina e ha tette più piccole di Katerine, anche se Roy non sa al riguardo niente più di quello che Havoc gli ha spiegato nei minimi dettagli dopo che Marie l’ha lasciato prima della fine del secondo appuntamento. «C'è una chiamata interna per lei».  
«Aspetta, non passarm...» dice lui, ma a quel punto Marie, che evidentemente vuole punirlo per la sua incauta amicizia con Havoc, l'ha già collegato con Hughes.  
«Heilà, vecchia volpe!»  
«Tenente colonnello Hughes, non è il momento».  
«Eh sì, lo ben so, lo ben so!» Lo ben sa, lui: è solo che se ne frega. Tipico. «Siamo piccoli di fronte ai disastri naturali... Mi dicono che il fiume è entrato nell'archivio». È un buon modo di sintetizzare la faccenda; inoltre così, se non si nominano le fogne, sembra anche più pulita. «Ma non ti chiamo per questo».  
«No, certo».  
«Infatti ti chiamo per una notizia stre-pi-to-sa!»  
Naturalmente: il bourbon lo sta guardando e Roy sente che ci sono sempre meno motivi per cui non dovrebbe bere, al momento.  
«Elicia ha parlato!»  
Appunto.  
«Questa è una linea dell'esercito... E tua figlia ha sei mesi, Maes, i bambini non parlano a sei mesi». Ne è quasi sicuro. Non può esserne certissimo, ma sembra molto verosimile. Deve chiedere a Falman.  
«Per questo è strepitoso! Mia figlia è un prodigio!»  
Roy si passa una mano sulla faccia e chiude il cassetto; per un momento, col sottofondo di Hughes che ripete ogni singola, insensata sillaba prodotta dalle minuscole labbra della minuscola Elicia, l'apparizione di una pila di fogli rosa acceso nel suo campo visivo lo lascia quasi indifferente. Almeno finché i fogli non parlano.  
«Colonnello, ne arrivano altri» dice Fury. È riconoscibile unicamente dalla voce e dallo spicchio di lenti che sporge dietro il malloppo, prima che lo poggi sulla scrivania già ingombra.  
Roy lo guarda a bocca aperta, la cornetta ormai lontana dall'orecchio e il chiacchiericcio di Hughes ridotto a un borbottare sul fondo della sua nuca.  
«Sergente... Perché sono rosa».  
«Eh» risponde Breda al suo posto; ha aperto la porta con la schiena e ci ha lasciato sopra una chiazza di umido e fango. Anche lui ha le mani occupate da faldoni e fogli tutti tragicamente rosa. «È un'ottima domanda, Colonnello. Prima erano viola, il maggiore Armstrong è riuscito a scolorirli un po', ma stava andando via anche l'inchiostro, così alla fine ha rinunciato».  
Dio, in cui non crede, lo odia. Lo odia tantissimo.  
Hughes continua a parlare: il pattern entusiasta del suo tono non ha subito variazioni, quindi è ancora immerso nell'elogio della prodigiosità di Elicia. O di Glacier o di entrambe. Mustang prende uno dei fogli e se lo rigira sotto il naso: è molto rosa e secerne un odore non troppo vago di fagioli in scatola.  
«Non riesco neanche a immaginare quale formula abbia potuto produrre una cosa del genere» dice. Gli sgorga come un gemito e per un lunghissimo momento di follia irrazionale è quasi tentato di chiamare Acciaio: quell'insopportabile nanerottolo potrebbe essere capace di risolvere il problema semplicemente battendo le mani. E poi Roy gli dovrebbe un grosso favore – una decina di grossi favori.  
«Meglio di no» conclude, con un brivido. Breda finge di non sentirlo, avvezzo agli effetti stranianti dei suoi monologhi interiori; invece gli poggia la pila di fogli sul tavolino da caffè, perché dopo quella che ha lasciato Fury sulla scrivania non c'è più posto.  
«Ne arriveranno altri» dice il Sergente maggiore, per nulla compassionevole. Roy sventola una mano per liberarlo dal saluto e torna a prendere la cornetta.  
«E quindi credo che la iscriveremo comunque al nido. Tu che ne pensi?»  
Che ne pensa. Che ne pensa lui del nido? Che ci sono le uova, gli uccelli...  
«Mi pare un'ottima idea. Senti, Maes, devo andare. Saluta Glacier».  
«Signorsì! Dovresti proprio rilassarti, perché non ti fai una passeggiata qui in giro...»  
Una passeggiata a sette ore di treno da East City, certo.  
«Hughes. Devo andare. Adesso».  
Lui fischia.  
«Sicuro, Colonnello iperimpegnato. Ci sentiamo!»  
Mette giù con entrambe le mani, poi si guarda attorno: ci sono così tante pile di carta rosa che non vede più la porta. Dietro le sue spalle, i vetri della finestra tremano.  
«Un altro giro!» si annuncia Havoc. Roy decide di non rispondere e chiede che qualcuno gli porti del caffè: magari è entrato anche Grumman e l'ha chiesto a lui, ma non gli importa. Ha bisogno di caffè, – davvero, davvero bisogno. Si massaggia le tempie e impugna di nuovo la penna.  
Il telefono squilla.  
«Non è possibile!»  
«Colonnello, la prego di non alzare la voce». Hawkeye è appena entrata – forse si è semplicemente materializzata sul posto – e gli sta puntando contro il suo sguardo più cattivo, quello che fa abbassare il capo anche al generale Hakuro; poi, siccome in realtà non è un tenente, ma un’apparizione divina dotata di estrema misericordia nei confronti di miserrime forme di vita quali Roy, gli fa anche atterrare davanti un’intera, meravigliosa caraffa di caffè bollente.  
Roy non piangerà solo perché l’ambiente è abbastanza umido così.  
«Tenente, io...» inizia però, commosso.  
«Mi ringrazi rispondendo al telefono» ribatte lei, ed è di nuovo schizzata via: è riuscita a mettere i piedi sulle stesse impronte fangose sulle quali è entrata, così da sporcare la metà – Riza Hawkeye: se non esistesse, dovrebbero inventarla.  
«Pronto».  
«Colonnello Mustang, una chiamata esterna da Edward Elric».  
Stavolta è Katerine, la voce è acuta e tutta allegra: sembra spargere fiorellini anche quando piovono cani e gatti. Mustang non sa se esserne deliziato o infastidito.  
«Grazie, cara» risolve, perché comunque Havoc e poi tette-minigonne-tette... Si versa del caffè, ormai è fuori dal seminato. Il cavetto entra in sede e la voce di Acciaio arriva concitata su un sottofondo più concitato di lui – il che dovrebbe già bastare a far scattare l’allarme antincendio di ogni edificio nel raggio di due chilometri.  
«Sì, Al, cazzo, so quello che devo... Oh, Mustang».  
«Acciaio».  
«Sì, uh... Senti. Senta» Si corregge, suona quasi educato. «Non partono treni».  
«Spiegami» risponde Roy, conciliante. Poggia le spalle allo schienale della poltrona e, da quell’angolazione appena inclinata, le pile di carte sono talmente alte che gli impediscono di vedere la porta.  
«Beh, sembra che qualcuno abbia lasciato una valigia incustodita e quindi stiamo assicurandoci tutti quanti che dentro non ci sia niente di pericoloso».  
Roy annuisce alle pile di carta rosa, il mento che sfiora il colletto della divisa mentre respira e ripete le parole a mente, con lentezza. _Stiamo_. _Tutti quanti_.  
«Acciaio, tu cosa sei?» domanda, calmo. È calmissimo.  
«Eh?»  
«Sì, due anni fa tu hai dato l'esame per diventare...?»  
«Alchimista di Stato, ha bevuto?».  
«Esatto» risponde Roy. «Non agente della polizia ferroviaria, non sei entrato nelle forze antiterrorismo e mi auguro vivamente che tu non sappia come è fatta una bomba, perché ti assicuro che riesci già a far esplodere una quantità innumerevole di oggetti ed edifici senza alcuna specifica competenza nel campo della pirotecnica. Quindi, Acciaio, perché _tu_ ti stai occupando di questa cosa?»  
«Wow, ma sentitelo! Cerco di rendermi utile, ecco cosa! Se esplode e qualcuno si fa male... Va' là, è proprio una diavolo di testa di cazz... Ahia, Al!»  
Roy non è sicuro di sapere come fare a spiegargli che una parte molto preponderante di lui vorrebbe che nessuno dei suoi subordinati, specie minorenni, si trovasse nelle vicinanze di una bomba, quindi opta per una presa di posizione diretta.  
«Acciaio, resta immobile dove sei. Tenente» aggiunge, perché lei è appena rientrata. «Chiama la polizia ferroviaria di Central, voglio un aggiornamento su cosa diamine sta succedendo in stazione. Acciaio, resta in linea».  
«È un telefono pubblico!»  
«Resta. In. Linea».

*

Passano altri trenta minuti pieni prima che qualcuno decida di piegarsi alla sua autorità. Ha quasi rischiato di chiedere a Hawkeye se per caso non le fosse venuto in mente di sostituire la sua sedia con una poltrona massaggiante, quando si è accorto di aver già consumato l’intera caraffa di caffè: se è fortunato inizierà a vibrare a livello molecolare e riuscirà a teletrasportarsi direttamente a casa sua, nel suo letto.  
«Ah, finalmente, maresciallo Fubster» saluta. Non ha idea di come abbia fatto a riconoscere la voce nella cornetta, ma forse è colpa della sequela inesausta di convenevoli con cui l'ha salutato.  
«Signorsì Colonnello, felice di sentirla Colonnello, sebbene le circostanze non siano delle migliori, Colonnello».  
Sì, insomma, è di sicuro caratteristico. Roy dovrebbe chiedere con quale criterio scelgano gli incarichi a Central, ma è quasi certo che la risposta non gli piacerebbe.  
«Maresciallo, mi parlavano di una valigia incustodita. Immagino ci sia già la polizia sul posto».  
«Signorsì signor Colonnello, il signor tenente colonnello Hughes...»  
Ma certo, certo che di tutti gli ufficiali sul posto c’è finito il tenente colonnello Maes Onnipresente Hughes; non capisce perché non ci abbia pensato prima, visto che è esattamente così che funziona la sua vita.  
«Perfetto» dice, anche se non è perfetto per niente. Gli fanno ancora male i timpani dalla telefonata precedente. «Mi farebbe la cortesia di passarmelo? Con urgenza».  
Il maresciallo Fubster deve essere quel genere di soldato che prende molto sul serio l'urgenza di un superiore, o forse l'emicrania rende la voce di Roy simile a quella di qualcuno che abbia le palle girate più di quanto a lui stesso piaccia ammettere. Intanto, al suo fianco cresce un'altra pila: stavolta è color lavanda, ma Breda si stringe nelle spalle e Roy distoglie lo sguardo. Una questione per volta.  
«Oi, Roy! Ti mancavo già?»  
«Hai il teletrasporto?»  
«Appena ho messo giù con te mi hanno chiamato qui... Ma sono quasi sicuro sia un falso allarme, lo è la maggior parte delle volte. Chi ti ha avvisato?»  
«Acciaio».  
«Davvero?» dice Hughes, perplesso. «Beh, sì, è lui che ha dato l'allarme... Ma non pensavo avrebbe chiamato te. Perché ha chiamato te?»  
«Per dirmi che non potrà prendere il suo accidenti di treno per andare a sud a… Non ne ho idea, oggi sembra persino più caotico del solito e non ho il tempo di stargli dietro, onestamente».  
«Ah, quindi non sono io! Prima non sono riuscito a parlare neanche con Alphonse, sembrano tutti e due parecchio agitati, oggi».  
Quello agitato è lui, qui. Roy si porta la tazza alle labbra, prima di ricordare che il caffè è finito: gli trema la mano.  
«Devo avergli assegnato qualche missione orrenda, probabilmente è scritto su uno di questi diavolo di fogli rosa». Quasi butta giù una pila col gomito, mentre poggia la tazza in un angolino sgombro accanto al portapenne. «Immagino che se gliel'ho ordinato ci sarà stato un motivo serio, quindi, per piacere, assicurati di metterlo su un treno appena hai risolto questa faccenda».  
Di colpo sembra molto semplice: c’è Hughes, Hughes può occuparsi di questa seccatura al suo posto, è un problema in meno. Respira e forse lo fa un po’ troppo forte, perché Hughes ride.  
«Signorsì, signor Colonnello signore».  
«Ma cos'ha quel Fubster, che non va?»  
«Eccesso di zelo, Roy. Un normale caso di eccesso di zelo».  
Normale, mah. Roy riaggancia e poi si ricorda di aver lasciato Acciaio appeso all'altra cornetta: la prende in mano e la porta all'orecchio.  
«Con un cucchiaio, Alphonse! Sarò eviscerato con un cucchiaio!»  
«È più probabile un coltello, fratellone. Un grosso coltello...».  
«Acciaio...»  
«Dovremmo andarcene a nord. A Briggs: forse così riuscirò a dormir... Colonnello?»  
«Sì, quello che tu hai chiamato».  
«Ehi, io sono quello che lei ha lasciato qui ad aspettare mentre faceva chissà cosa».  
«Ho parlato con Hughes, probabilmente è un falso allarme... In ogni caso, prendi il primo treno disponibile, intesi?»  
«Ma la valigia...»  
«È un problema di Hughes» ripete, categorico. «Siamo intesi?»  
La risposta è un grugnito, seguito da un gemito di dolore perché probabilmente uno stivale di metallo è finito su un piede di carne. Mustang inspira e mette giù.  
«Non finirò neanche tra dieci anni» dice, rivolto alla pila che Falman gli ha appena fatto planare davanti agli occhi.  
«Non se continua a passare tutto il suo tempo al telefono, Colonnello» lo redarguisce Hawkeye, senza sollevare gli occhi dalle sue carte. Non si era neanche accorto si fosse seduta lì: sta smaltendo un po' del suo lavoro, quello ammonticchiato sul tavolino da caffè – molto gravemente privo di caffè, se qualcuno dovesse chiedere la sua opinione al riguardo.  
Si ferma per un momento, gli occhi stretti e lo sguardo puntato sulla mano di lei, che scorre veloce voltando le pagine.  
«Breda sa falsificare la mia firma...» borbotta Roy tra sé e sé, perché effettivamente lui quella roba l'ha già firmata: l'importante quindi è che sembri che lui l'abbia firmata, perché in realtà è stato così. Non è esattamente un falso in atto d'ufficio, no? No?  
«Sarebbe un falso in atto d'ufficio, signore. Adesso la prego di smetterla di delirare e tornare a lavoro».  
Gli viene da piangere. China il capo e attacca la pila di destra.

*

D’accordo, Roy è sicuro di avere un'ernia lombosacrale. E la cervicale. E la sciatica. Una quantità di reumatismi non compatibili con la sua giovane età, insomma.  
«Sto invecchiando» emette, incredulo.  
Havoc scoppia a ridere e porta via il mucchio di documenti in bella copia. Il cumulo di fogli rosa è diminuito, ma solo per finire affiancato dal fogliame del giorno corrente: lo skyline della scrivania è sempre più o meno uguale a ieri e dunque terribilmente sfiduciante; se una cosa del genere non fosse in contraddizione con diversi principi alchemici fondamentali, giurerebbe che sia cresciuto spontaneamente – forse i fogli crescono in proporzionalità inversa con la sua pazienza: dovrebbe rendere questo interessante tema l’argomento della sua valutazione annuale?  
«Correlazione non implica causalità» dice, a voce alta, e al diavolo anche la valutazione annuale. Tanto è un burocrate: la sua vita è composta al novantanove virgola nove percento da burocrazia e non diventerà mai Comandante Supremo perché finirà i suoi giorni bloccato su di un letto reclinabile con una cervicale debilitante.  
Guarda i fogli, l’enorme mucchio di fogli, e decide che non è caffè, quello di cui ha bisogno questa mattina.  
Il bourbon è misteriosamente sparito dal suo cassetto dopo che, la sera prima, Hawkeye ha beccato lui e Havoc che si facevano un cicchetto; adesso dentro ci sono grandi quantità di acido acetilsalicilico e paracetamolo in tutte le forme possibili. Roy conclude che sia uno scambio più o meno equivalente, mentre manda giù una pillola col quinto caffè.  
«Il telefono non ha ancora squillato» nota poi, quasi timoroso. Non si stava rivolgendo a nessuno in particolare, ma a quanto pare la parola telefono ha il potere di evocare Fury, ovviamente fogliomunito e con un’espressione preoccupata.  
«La polizia ferroviaria ha diramato un comunicato» dice, porgendoglielo. «Il diretto 3345 è fermo al confine tra zona Est e zona Sud per cause ignote. Si sospetta un dirottamento».  
Il cervello di Roy si concentra, visto che i suoi occhi non sembrano in grado di distinguere i segni sulla carta: come si fa a dirottare un treno? I treni hanno solo due direzioni. La pioggia continua a battere alle sue spalle e nella sua testa senza dargli tregua.  
«Grandioso. La lista passeggeri, Fury, e se il treno è sul confine cercate di sbolognare tutti i fastidi al comando di South».  
Il telefono squilla. Roy placa ogni istinto che gli grida di afferrarlo e gettarlo giù dalla finestra; invece fa cenno a Fury di congedarsi e lui trotterella via svelto, dimenticando la porta aperta dietro di sé.  
«Una chiamata interna, Colonnello».  
Il tono è freddo, Marie ce l'ha ancora con lui. Non lo saluta, prima di inserire il cavetto.  
«Hughes, tua figlia non parla. Emette suoni, è una cosa diver...»  
«Colonnello Mustang?»  
Soffoca e Falman, appena entrato, quasi apre gli occhi dallo spavento.  
«Generale...»  
«Clemin, Mustang. Avrei preferito parlare con un tuo superiore, ma pare che il Generale Grumman non fosse disponibile».  
Certo, perché il Generale Grumman sa campare, ecco perché non è disponibile. Probabilmente al momento è nel bagno di casa sua a leggere il giornale coi calzini di lana e la stufa accesa.  
«Spero di poterle essere altrettanto utile, Generale».  
Questa è la punizione per aver preso in giro il maresciallo Fubster e il suo zelo: scambio equivalente, l'eterno ritorno dell'uguale, lo sputo che prima o poi ti ricade in faccia, _amen_.  
Roy chiude gli occhi per un momento, la testa piena di pioggia battente e la voce del generale un sottofondo sgradevole tra le sue orecchie; quando li riapre, dentro l’ufficio c’è Havoc, in piedi accanto allo stipite e col fucile in spalla.  
Roy sbatte le palpebre, poi strabuzza gli occhi perché lui ha cominciato a compiere gesti con le mani; due dita camminano, sillaba parole con le labbra, fa segno di sparare.  
«Cosa?» domanda Roy, costernato.  
«È una situazione spinosa» dice Clemin, dall’altro capo della cornetta. «Potenzialmente ci troviamo davanti a oltre un centinaio di ostaggi».  
Roy corruga la fronte e ci prova: giura, ci sta provando a rimanere concentrato, ma Havoc sta giocando al gioco dei mimi dentro il suo ufficio, oltre le cime rosa della burocrazia di East City. Si ferma a esaminare la confezione di aspirina per un lungo pregnante momento di disperazione, ma no, non contiene alcun tipo di allucinogeno. Nonostante questo, riesce in qualche modo dedurre dai suoi movimenti scomposti che stia cercando di chiedere il permesso di andare al poligono; forse Riza ha attaccato superpoteri telepatici a tutta la squadra, Roy è sicuro di non volerlo sapere.  
Quindi risponde con un deciso segno di diniego e si gira sulla poltrona nella giusta angolazione perché ogni protesta del sottotenente finisca censurata dal rosa.  
«Credo rientri nella vostra giurisdizione».  
«Cosa?» si ritrova a ripetere, quando realizza che il Generale è ancora in linea. Ringrazia mentalmente la corsa agli armamenti per il fatto che nessuno si sia ancora sognato di spendere il proprio tempo per inventare un apparecchio telefonico capace di trasmettere anche le immagini e inspira.  
«Colonnello, mi stai ascoltando?» dice Clemin, nella cornetta.  
Roy espira, calmissimo.  
«Sì, certo. Ma mi permetto di dissentire, generale. Al mio ufficio risulta che il treno sia… » Quasi bacerebbe Breda: ha appena spalmato Havoc contro lo stipite, attraversato l'ufficio in due falcate e messo sotto il naso del suo colonnello la carta delle linee ferroviarie con tanto di pallino in penna rossa nel punto in cui s'è fermato il treno. «È sul ponte oltre il Rain, la sponda ovest rientra nella vostra giurisdizione...»  
«Colonnello Mustang».  
«Sì, signore?»  
«Ti ordino di occuparti di questa faccenda».  
Breda sospira forte e Havoc crolla depresso contro la porta, borbottando di dover disdire il turno al poligono.  
«Signorsì, Generale».  
«Molto bene. Ti auguro una buona giornata».  
«Anche a lei, Generale».  
Resta ad ascoltare il suono scattoso della linea interrotta finché la mano di Breda non gli sfila la cornetta dalle dita e mette giù.  
«Credo possa smettere di sorridere a quel modo, sembra un sintomo del colera».  
«Io... non vedo l'ora d'essere in cima alla catena di comando e poter cacare in testa a tutti quelli sotto di me».  
«E noi la seguiamo proprio per questa nobilissima motivazione, Colonnello. E per le minigonne, certo» conclude Havoc, lo sguardo sognante.  
Quando Hawkeye rimette piede in ufficio si cura di guardarli tutti male, perché ha l'orecchio solo meno lungo dell'occhio e c'era anche lei, la sera che hanno delirato sulle minigonne, al pub. Havoc scivola via un pelo più allegro e Breda fa due passi indietro accanto alla scrivania, per aprirle la strada.  
«Elenco passeggeri?» chiede Roy, retorico. Scorre il foglio rapidamente e non riesce proprio a capire che diavolo ci sia da dirottare... Un comune treno passeggeri, diretto per South City... Diretto. Per. South. City.  
Espira. E ride.  
«Ragazzi, oggi è una splendida giornata!»  
Hawkeye e Breda si scambiano uno sguardo turbato, probabilmente convinti che sia appena uscito di senno, finché lui non sventola il foglio sotto il naso di entrambi, l'indice sulla colonna di nomi.  
Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric.  
«Lasciamo che le giovani speranze del nostro Paese risolvano il problema!»  
E per una volta è convinto che, seppure il treno o il ponte dovessero esplodere come danni collaterali di qualche reazione alchemica, lui non se ne lamenterà.

*

Qualcuno gli dia una botta in testa, per piacere. Una botta in testa.  
L'ora di cena è passata da un pezzo, quella di tornare a casa pure e invece Roy è ancora lì. Al telefono, per di più.  
«Un guasto al motore» ripete, stremato.  
«Sì, un guasto al motore... Davvero, in che lingua lo devo dire?»  
«E perché credevano tutti fosse un dirottamento?»  
Dall'altro lato si sente solo il vento che ulula.  
«Che vuole che ne sappia, Colonnello, il treno era fermo, con la faccenda della stazione qualcuno si sarà impressionato. Mica è colpa mia».  
Certo, certo che no. Le cose capitano: il fatto che capitino sempre a Acciaio o nelle sue prossimità non significa che il ragazzino se le vada a cercare, dopotutto.  
«E quindi adesso sei...?»  
«Adesso siamo fermi alla stazione di... Al, dov'è che siamo?» Parlottio e clangori metallici avvisano che Alphonse è lì vicino e come sempre è più informato di suo fratello maggiore per tutto quel che riguarda la logistica dei loro spostamenti: certe volte Roy si domanda se non farebbe prima a stipendiare lui, piuttosto che Acciaio. È sicuro che i loro rapporti sarebbero di gran lunga più distesi. «A Racache? Racaqualcosa, Colonnello... No, Al, lascia perdere, me lo sta chiedendo solo perché non sa farsi i cazzi suoi. Vero che lo chiede solo perché si impiccia di cazzi non suoi? Ahia, Alphonse!»  
Roy è stanco: lavora da più di dodici ore ed è veramente, veramente stanco.  
«Prendi il primo treno utile, Acciaio». Si affretta a fermare la protesta sul nascere. «Partirà almeno un treno, da Racaqualcosa. Chiamami solo quando sei arrivato. Anzi, chiamami quando hai finito... Quando hai finito di fare quello che devi fare, chiaro?»  
«Chiaro, chiaro...»  
Roy riaggancia sull'ennesimo richiamo petulante al nome di Alphonse e le sue dita sono di nuovo magicamente calamitate a massaggiare le sue tempie: non ricorda più quanta aspirina abbia consumato oggi, ma è quasi sicuro di aver superato il concetto di sovradosaggio per lanciarsi impavido in direzione di un futuro in cui avrà bisogno della dialisi.  
«Ricordamelo, perché mi è venuto in mente di far arruolare un ragazzino di dodici anni?»  
Hawkeye alza gli occhi dalla sua pila di carte e sorride, breve e ultraterrena.  
«Sorprendentemente non è stata una delle sue peggiori idee. Anche se alcuni giorni potrebbe sembrare di no».  
«Capitano tutte a lui, davvero. Certe volte mi domando se non se le vada a cercare di proposito».  
Lei si stringe nelle spalle in modo quasi impercettibile, la punta della penna sospesa per un istante sopra il foglio.  
«Spesso me lo domando anche di lei, Colonnello» dice, e torna a compilare fogliame.  
Lui apre la bocca e la guarda, poi rinuncia e china il capo, per tornare a lavoro. E, conoscendola, il vero scopo era esattamente quello.

*

Sembra mezzanotte anche se è ora di pranzo, ma la buona notizia è che comunque Roy non avrà il tempo di andare a mensa perché dovrà rimanere lì a vergare la sua firma in triplice copia fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
Se mai dovesse sopravvivere a questa settimana infernale, ha appena deciso che si occuperà di ispezioni e gradevolissimi incarichi all'aperto almeno per due mesi. Poi fuori tuona e le intemperie ridimensionano i suoi desideri: le scartoffie sono comunque meglio della pioggia, sempre.  
In sequenza lo aggrediscono un lampo, un tuono e il telefono.  
«Colonnello, una...»  
«Chiamata esterna, certo. Grazie, Marie... Acciaio?»  
«Ah, bene, lei quindi è il presunto ufficiale superiore?»  
La voce rude deve appartenere per forza ad un omaccione di due metri per tre, altrimenti Roy fatica a giustificare il rimbombo da grancassa che l'accompagna.  
Per prima cosa emette un suono dubbioso indistinto, folgorato, ma deve essere un input sufficiente per l’uomo dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.  
«Il ragazzino ha detto che dovevo chiamare lei per dirle delle pecore».  
«Le pecore».  
«Le pecore... Beh, non erano più pecore, poi, e tante grazie, ma comunque prima lo erano e siccome è colpa dell'esercito...»  
«Mi scusi, ma lei chi accidenti sarebbe?»  
«Roland Bustergrass».  
Potrebbe essere una marca di trattori, per quanto ne sappia Roy, ma l'uomo lo dice col tono di uno che si è appena rivelato come il principe ereditario di Aerugo.  
«D'accordo» risponde Roy, calmo. Agita una mano per sventolare via lo sguardo interrogativo e un po' preoccupato di Hawkeye. «Che ne dice di spiegarmi qual è il problema, signor Bustergrass? Dall'inizio, magari».  
L'uomo si schiarisce la voce e Roy non ha mai sentito un mammut soffiarsi il naso, ma è sicuro che il suono sarebbe molto vicino a quello.  
«Le pecore, mi ascolta?» dice Bustergrass, evidentemente molto seccato dal fatto che Roy non lo stia stupendo con poteri di chiaroveggenza. «Allora, c'era quel tipo, che a noi non piaceva fin dall'inizio...»  
Parte lo spiegone: è come ascoltare l'ultima puntata di una radionovela che non ha mai sentito. Alla fine quello che riesce a carpire è che un qualche genere di alchimista, correlato con l'esercito in un modo poco chiaro a Bustergrass stesso, ha deciso di rubare svariate pecore per alcuni discutibili esperimenti; la colpa è stata data ai chubacabras – Roy non fa domande: non ce la fa –, un nano malvagio vestito di rosso e un cavaliere anacronistico hanno menato le mani e la fattoria della signora Qualcosa è esplosa; le pecore-non-più-pecore hanno attaccato le pecore, c'è stato un gran trambusto, danni gravi alle infrastrutture, un alchimista incassato in un silo e adesso, insomma, chi li ripaga i danni? Perché il nano malvagio ha rimesso in piedi la fattoria e altri edifici, okay, ma prima non c'erano gli accidenti di gargoyle sopra, che diamine, e comunque resta il fatto che le pecore, ha detto, proprio non può aggiustarle. Ha consigliato all'intera comunità di dedicarsi alla coltivazione del mais e c'è stata un'altra rissa.  
«Insomma, ce le ripagate, le pecore».  
Non è una domanda e il voi non è un plurale maiestatis per lui: è un collettivo per l'esercito e Roy spesso odia essere quel voi. A quel punto, comunque, tiene la guancia sul piano della scrivania, gli occhi chiusi e la cornetta poggiata sopra l’orecchio come una ciliegina. Sospira e i fogli frusciano.  
«Mi fa parlare con l'Alchimista d'Acciaio...?»  
Il signor Bustergrass non sembra contento di essere scavalcato, ma la cornetta fa un viaggio nel trambusto ruvido e concitato.  
«Nano, vuole te».  
«NON SONO BASSO, SIETE VOI A ESSERE TUTTI ORRENDAMENTE GROSSI!»  
«Fratellone, non-»  
Rumore di qualcosa che si schianta, altri schiamazzi: qualcuno grida che metteranno anche la sedia sul conto dell'esercito. Roy non sa se quel gemito sia stato il rumore della sua pazienza che si infrangeva o se la sedia sia finita schiantata contro la testa di uno dei fratelli Elric – nonostante i sentimenti contrastanti nei confronti del maggiore, al momento, sia augura comunque che l’impatto sia stato assorbito da un elmo. «Acciaio» chiama, senza entusiasmo.  
«Eh».  
«Spiegami» inizia. Poi si ferma per premersi un momento il ponte nasale tra le dita, già esausto. «Perché hai sentito il bisogno di...» Non sa come sintetizzare la cosa. Sventare i controversi piani criminosi di un alchimista pazzo? Danneggiare proprietà private? Rendere la mia giornata più faticosa? Ah, ecco: «non ti avevo ordinato di prendere un treno?»  
«Senta, cosa avrei dovuto fare?» ribatte lui, scontroso. «Non c'erano più treni, ieri. Eravamo lì che cercavamo un posto dove stare e una roba tipo una pecora mescolata a... Non l'ho capito, okay, probabilmente era una iena con qualcosa di rettiloso...» La vocina acuta di Alphonse, in sottofondo, avverte che secondo lui si trattava di un licaone: il popolino di Racaqualcosa lo sostiene muggendo in approvazione.  
«Avrai tutto il tempo di descriverlo in dettaglio nel tuo rapporto, quindi va' pure avanti».  
«Oh, non posso scrivere un rapporto anche su questo!»  
«E di chi è la colpa? Va' avanti!»  
Acciaio sbuffa, lungo e ostile.  
«Insomma, questo tipo è un alchimista che ha dato di zucca, da quel che ho capito. Cioè, ha provato a spiegarmelo... Lo sa, no, come fanno tutti quelli che hanno dei piani malvagi: ti immobilizzano in modo poco efficace e poi passano mezz'ora a spiegarti i loro piani malvagi». Roy non dice “questo succede solo a te, noialtri abbiamo problemi banali come l’allagamento degli archivi e la burocrazia statale”; invece annuisce da solo mentre assiste con rassegnazione all’atterraggio dell’ennesimo fascicolo sopra la sua tazza disperatamente vuota. «E quindi le sue chimere hanno dato di matto e c'è stato un po' di casino e, vabbè, è difficile parlare quando sei per metà dentro un silo. Dove non l'ho messo esattamente di proposito, diciamo che lui si agitava e poi la forza di gravità…» Si schiarisce la gola. «Quindi sì, beh, a quel punto le chimere erano un po' dappertutto e la fattoria era proprio tra me e loro, quindi è stato pressoché inevitabile. Il corso naturale degli eventi. Ma ho rimesso tutto a posto e non so proprio di cosa si lagnino, perché ho anche migliorato...» Qui la voce si fa confusa, sovrastata da un coro di proteste; Roy allontana la cornetta e recepisce solo parti di discorsi che comunque comprendono le parole “pessimo gusto” e “gargoyle”. «Vabbè, vabbè... Che palle. Insomma, non ho potuto far granché per le pecore e qui ci campano con le pecore. Quindi, sì. Tanto l'esercito può procurare altre pecore, no?»  
«Certo, teniamo sempre delle pecore in più nei nostri magazzini» risponde Roy, placido.  
Falman posa un faldone sulla mensola, entrambe le sopracciglia corrugate, ma Hawkeye gli fa cenno di non preoccuparsi sillabando “Edward” con un fil di voce. Il Maresciallo annuisce e scivola via.  
«Ecco, allora tutto a posto» conclude Acciaio, chiaramente sordo al suo sarcasmo, dato che tiene almeno un orecchio teso alle ciarle dei paesani.  
«Prendi il treno, Acciaio».  
«Ah» dice lui, interdetto. «Beh, ma magari dovrei stare qui a...»  
«Dì a quella gente che ci occuperemo delle loro pecore. Ora, so che hai la memoria corta...»  
«Ehi, sarebbe una...»  
Roy non prenderà a pugni la scrivania.  
«Sì, è un riferimento alla tua statura!» sbotta però; è un miracolo che riesca a non alzare davvero il tono della voce. «Ora prendi quel treno, vai a sud, fai quello che devi fare, torna qui e compilami un rapporto dettagliato su ogni singola cosa che hai fatto, chiaro?»  
«Anche quante volte sono andato al cesso o quello posso...»  
«Acciaio» ripete, il ringhio che gli graffia il palato. «Sono stato chiaro?»  
La risposta è uno sbuffo a denti stretti.  
«Una fottuta boccia d'acqua distillata».  
«Aspirina?» conclude Riza, pratica, il bicchier d'acqua già in mano non appena la cornetta è tornata giù.

*

Deve aver fatto qualcosa di terribile in una vita precedente. Qualcosa come aver dato fuoco a un centralino costruito sopra un cimitero, per esempio, altrimenti non si spiega perché gli apparecchi telefonici nutrano un odio personale nei suoi confronti.  
«Se è ancora Acciaio giuro che succederà qualcosa di brutto a queste carte. E sono già rosa, quindi sarà qualcosa di veramente, veramente bruttissimo».  
Il tenente Hawkeye alza gli occhi al cielo e risponde al suo posto, perché è evidentemente circonfusa di santità anche mentre gli porge la cornetta di quell’apparecchio posseduto dal demonio. Dovrebbero chiedere a Fury di dargli un’occhiata – o di sabotarlo: un sabotaggio sembra un’ottima idea, al momento.  
«Telefonata esterna» dice Hawkeye. «Cerchi di rimanere calmo».  
Roy è calmissimo: vuole solo prendere a testate una parete, ma non significa che non sia calmo, no? Se fosse non-calmo, il problema burocratico del Quartier Generale di East City sarebbe risolto già da tre giorni, come qualunque altro problema. Sarebbe il primo sospettato dell’incendio, ma è un rischio che è disposto a correre.  
«Acciaio».  
«Davvero, è un dispiacere anche per me».  
«Dimmi che sei arrivato» dice Roy; in qualche modo riesce a soffocare ogni afflato di isteria e la sua voce esce relativamente calma. Voce da quartier generale, voce normalissima da ordini.  
Tutti i suoi sforzi sono ripagati da un lungo, pregnante silenzio. Poi Acciaio si schiarisce la gola, piano.  
«È successo un problema».  
Roy è quasi certo che Riza gli abbia toccato il gomito per stabilizzarlo nell’universo e imporgli la calma, non solo per far posto al faldone mastodontico che gli ha appena sistemato lì a portata di penna.  
«Solo a te i problemi “succedono”, mi domando il perché» dice Roy. «Sentiamo: cosa ti ha impedito di portare a termine il tuo incarico, stavolta?»  
«L'automail» risponde Acciaio, piatto. «È rotto».  
La parola suona di colpo… insensata e vuota, un insieme di suoni che Roy non riesce a computare finché non ha sbattuto le palpebre due volte davanti al riflesso metallico degli anelli, nel mezzo del faldone aperto.  
«L'auto... Cosa?»  
Acciaio brontola, la voce gli esce più scontrosa, sulla difensiva.  
«Sa, quella cosa che mi serve per vivere? È davvero sveglissimo lei» lo rimprovera. Certo, ci mancava solo di finire rimproverati da Acciaio, oggi, eppure… Quasi sente di meritarlo, Roy, perché quel marmocchio minuscolo sembra impiegare molte energie per girare ben coperto e picchiare a armi pari individui grossi il quadruplo di lui, col doppio degli arti che ha lui: dimenticarsi degli automail – nonostante gli sforzi di Acciaio stesso in tal senso – suona come una grossa mancanza di rispetto. «Il braccio, è rotto. Mica posso andare in giro col braccio rotto, non posso trasmutare niente. Dovrò andare a farmelo riparare. Dalla mia meccanica. A Resembool».  
Roy trae un respiro profondo e scopre che si sta passando indice e pollice sugli occhi quando ha già premuto abbastanza da cominciare a vedere figure geometriche insensate nel buio oltre le palpebre. «Il tuo... Sì, certo. D'accordo».  
È lui o il silenzio sembra quasi incredulo, dall'altra parte?  
«D'accordo? Oh, bene. Okay».  
Roy corruga le sopracciglia e stavolta si sente quasi offeso: diamine, non gli pare di essere poi così malvagio. Ha veramente fatto un impressione orrenda a questo ragazzino diffidente: non costringerebbe mai qualcuno a lavorare con un braccio rotto, di carne o metallo che sia, e non crede di aver mai fatto nulla perché Acciaio potesse arrivare a pensarlo.  
Resta un'unica questione; si preme il tappo della penna in mezzo agli occhi.  
«Okay, Acciaio, ascolta… Cos'è che dovevi fare a sud?»  
Stavolta il silenzio è inintelligibile. Si sente il fischio di un treno, da qualche parte nell’ennesimo dei posti in cui Acciaio trascorre le sue giornate; la pioggia batte sui vetri e dall’altro lato dell’ufficio la risata di Havoc rimbalza insieme ai passi suoi e di Breda.  
«Come cosa... Colonnello, mi ci stava mandando lei! Se non lo sa lei! Cioè» Si blocca di colpo, forse gonfio di troppa rabbia perché riesca a espellerla a parole – o magari Alphonse l’ha bloccato – ma quando riprende a parlare è come sgonfiato, la voce esce floscia e incredula. «Un momento, lei... Lei non lo sa?»  
«No, non lo so» ribatte Roy, appena seccato. Ha la netta impressione di essersi perso la maggior parte dei sottototesti di questa conversazione e sì che di norma è lui, quello dei sottotesti: Acciaio passa il tempo a gridargli contro di parlar chiaro, invece. «So che tutto gira intorno a te, ma si dà il caso che abbia avuto anche io un paio di giornate difficili e... Acciaio?»  
Guarda la cornetta, sconcertato, poi si volta verso Hawkeye.  
«Mi ha riatt... Quel teppista mi ha riattaccato in faccia! Mi ha mandato al diavolo e mi ha attaccato in faccia!»  
Lei lo guarda, le labbra strette e un sopracciglio appena sollevato. Poi china di nuovo il capo sui documenti.  
«È fortunato che lei non sia il generale Clemin, quindi» conclude, impassibile se non per una lieve piega nella fronte. «Sarà meglio che rispieghi a Edward l'importanza della cortesia nella catena di comando, probabilmente». Annuisce appena, soddisfatta, e si rimette a scrivere.  
Roy continua a fissare il telefono per qualche secondo. Alla fine scrolla il capo e torna a lavoro solo per bucare due fogli con la stilografica.  
Trascorre un lasso di tempo indefinito e estremamente improduttivo fino a quando non poggia gli occhi sul contenuto di un fascicolo e, per la prima volta dopo quelle che devono essere ore, lo scopre almeno parzialmente intelligibile.  
«Ah, eccolo» dice, a voce alta. È la stupida missione di Acciaio, doveva pur essere da qualche parte: deve leggerne i dettagli per due, tre volte prima di capacitarsi. «Una comunissima ispezione alla rete idrica. Livelli di arsenico nell'acqua, bla bla...» prosegue, gli occhi che scorrono sul foglio, prima che si alzino per incrociare quelli del Tenente, dall’altro lato del muro di carta. «La missione di Acciaio, è la richiesta più innocua che gli abbia mai fatto».  
«Gli incidenti capitano, Colonnello, non ci legga dentro più di quel che c'è... Dov'è che erano diretti, di preciso?» domanda, senza staccare la penna dal foglio.  
Roy poggia il caffè sul tavolo e risale con le pupille sulla pagina.  
«Mah, Dublith. A sud di Rush Valley, poco più di sessantamila abitanti… Mai sentita?»  
Hawkeye solleva solo leggermente le spalle: mai sentita.

*

In stazione tira vento forte, gli gonfia il cappotto e gli sbatte il cappuccio all’aria. Ed appoggia la fronte al disco del telefono e finalmente ricomincia a respirare.  
«Razza di stronzo testa di cazzo... Ma siamo salvi!» Festeggia con un braccio solo, ma quando si volta col pugno alzato al posto di Alphonse c'è solo una vecchia imbronciata che gli fa penzolare un brutto orologio a cipolla sotto il naso.  
«Il telefono serve anche agli altri, ragazzo!» Lo spinge via di peso agitando l’enorme borsetta di panno; Ed schiva un fendente ma l’automail è un peso inerte contro il fianco: penzola e lo sbilancia di lato. È rotolato nel cespuglio molto prima di afferrare cosa sia successo.  
«Merda» dice, tra i rami; ma chissenefrega, sono salvi. «Siamo salvi!» sbraita, in direzione della panchina.  
L’elmo di Alphonse cigola, appena lamentoso; il vento gli si infila nelle giunture e è un po’ come se sospirasse.  
«Credo che siamo andati troppo oltre, fratellone» dice, proietta un broncio fatto di metallo immobile e postura rigida, scontento.  
Ed si libera delle fratte e si arrampica fuori dall’aiuola, i rametti tra i capelli e il braccio che oscilla come un pendolo rotto.  
«Infatti! Mi sarei dovuto rompere il braccio subito, era la soluzione più ovvia. È proprio vero che il panico blocca il cervell- Ahia, Al! E dieci... Quante me ne hai date da stamattina?»  
«Non abbastanza, evidentemente!» ribatte lui, la voce stridula e il pugno ancora levato. Il gatto che si era avvicinato alle sue gambe schizza via velocissimo e la vecchia del telefono li guarda in pensiero, in dubbio se intervenire dinanzi ai maltrattamenti su minore da parte di un uomo sospetto dentro un armatura di due metri. Deve decidere che il minore se li sia meritati, perché quando la voce di Al si fa ancora più acuta trotterella via sulla banchina, la borsa che le sbatacchia al fianco. Al la segue con lo sguardo finché qualche realizzazione drammatica non lo raggiunge: si fa ancora più stretto lì sulla panchina, e nasconde l’elmo dietro le mani. «Non posso credere di averti dato di nuovo retta, diventerò anche io un criminale...»  
Ed alza il braccio al cielo.  
«Oh, andiamo, io non sono un criminale!»  
Alphonse solleva un dito e glielo punta in mezzo agli occhi, è così grande che momenti lo acceca.  
«Hai distrutto un treno!»  
«Sabotato...»  
«Hai sabotato un treno! E non c'era bisogno di far esplodere quella fattoria. Non c'era bisogno». Alza la voce sul suo tentativo di protesta: «non c'era bisogno di mettere quell'alchimista nel silo, era chiaramente nel mezzo di un innocuo delirio psicotico!»  
«Uno che fa quelle cose alle pecore deve finire con la testa dentro un silo, non è colpa mia se tutti i matti li incontro io! E dire che sei tu quello che ama gli animali».  
«Beh, io... Oh, cavolo, beh, okay, ma la valigia! Hai creato un allarme terrorismo!»  
Ed emette un verso non compromettente, cerca di gesticolare anche con l’automail e finisce per muovere la spalla, sbilenco e sicuramente ridicolo.  
«È un bene che qualcuno li tenga sulle spine, ogni tanto, hai visto quanto ci hanno messo per accorgersi di una valigia sospetta? Diamine, dico io, questo Paese...»  
«Hai rubato una valigia per creare un allarme terrorismo!»  
«Ma è ovvio, se la compravo e mi facevano lo scontrino avrei lasciato tracce! Sono mica così ingenuo!»  
«No, infatti, esattamente il contrario!»  
Si bloccano, tre braccia a mezz'aria. Poi espirano e crollano seduti ginocchia al petto dietro il cespuglio. Il gatto li fissa, turbato.  
«Non possiamo fare così tutte le volte che il Colonnello prova a mandarti a sud...»  
«Già».  
«Dovremmo semplicemente andare da lei e comportarci in modo maturo».  
«Già».  
Sospirano, fiacchi, e il gatto torna a strusciarsi contro l'armatura. Alphonse ne accarezza la groppa gonfia per strappare fusa polifoniche.  
«Winry ti ucciderà, lo sai?»  
Ed dimette la questione con una scrollata di spalle; l'automail stride.  
«Sono solo un paio di viti... Dovrebbe essere una roba da niente. Ho dovuto scegliere il male minore, Al».  
Alphonse guarda le dita metalliche penzolanti e sbuffa.  
«Non ci comporteremo mai in modo maturo, vero?» emette, malinconico.  
Ed si alza, la sua schiena scrocchia e il braccio destro ondeggia, il gomito inerte.  
«Sei sicuro sia maturo e non suicida...?»  
Alphonse ci pensa un momento: le chiavi inglesi di Winry non fanno neppure lontanamente paura quanto la prospettiva di incontrare la maestra. La sua anima rabbrividisce e qualcosa deve essersi visto dall’esterno – al metallo può venire la pelle d'oca? – perché Ed gli batte una delle sue affettuose pacche di consolazione sulla cima dell'elmo.  
«Guardiamo gli orari dei treni per Resembool? Secondo me ce la facciamo ad arrivare per cena».  
Al si alza e la vecchia lancia ad entrambi un'occhiata impensierita da dieci metri più in là; Edward le fa la linguaccia.  
Un giorno magari cominceranno a comportarsi in modo maturo. Forse. Non oggi, comunque.


End file.
